havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 048 Creed and Taeral Practice Mad Science
8:42:03 PM Josh: Do you have somewhere you want to go, while everybody does stuff? 8:42:12 PM Josh: Taeral is in the basement if you want some lessons right now. 8:42:20 PM Creed: Creed will go with Taeral then 8:43:09 PM Josh: Taeral sees you in the basement. "...hello?" 8:43:34 PM Creed: "I'm here to learn more about magic, as I've been without actual lessons for a long while." 8:44:33 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oh...that's fair." The basement, incidentally, is full of runes and strange contraptions, all seeming to relate to the portal, and a tooldesk set up at the far wall. 8:44:48 PM Creed: "You've been busy down here..." 8:45:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, world holes aren't the sort of thing you just leave lying around...I don't think, anyway." 8:45:23 PM Josh: Taeral: "Would you help me fix the runes and reset the traps?" 8:47:20 PM Creed: "I can try, at least." 8:48:10 PM Josh: Taeral guides you through. Roll me a straight INT check. 8:48:30 PM Creed: ( 10 ) 8:49:11 PM Josh: It's fairly simple, you pick it up, quickly. "So...um...it's good to see you still take an interest in the arcane arts." 8:49:41 PM Creed: "At first I wasn't, you know. I'm still iffy on the whole thing, but it has proved its usefulness." 8:50:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes. It certainly can be. So long as you understand the rules of it." 8:50:17 PM Josh: Taeral: "If you don't, you might end up in a staff." 8:50:31 PM Josh: Taeral: "...care to take a look at something for me?" 8:50:47 PM Creed: "I can, what is it?" 8:51:19 PM Josh: Taeral guides you over to the Staff of Dragonkind. 8:51:47 PM Josh: Taeral: "I've been trying to separate this back into it's components, but none of my tools would work. You seem rather adept at seeing the magical properties of things." 8:57:50 PM Creed: "Well, yes, but there's so many things going on with the staff that it's all over the place." 8:58:42 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hurm. Yes." 8:58:49 PM Josh: Taeral: "That is...difficult." 9:06:33 PM Creed: "Unless you have any specific plans for me to do with what little I know, there's not much I can help with until I learn more." 9:08:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "...let me see your dagger." 9:08:27 PM Creed: "My ancestral one, or the fake one made by a sham?" 9:09:22 PM Josh: Taeral: "Whichever you intend to stab someone with." 9:09:40 PM Creed: "Both works." She hands him both. 9:10:11 PM Josh: Taeral looks them over. "Mind being a test for something?" 9:10:18 PM Creed: "I.. suppose?" 9:11:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "I shall use the false dagger for now. I'd rather not wreck one that might have sentimental value." 9:11:17 PM Creed: "Good choice." 9:11:43 PM Josh: Taeral takes a green gem and embeds it into the hilt of the dagger. He binds it in place with some good strong leather and hands it back. 9:11:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "Try casting lightning through it." 9:12:06 PM Creed: Creed uses shocking grasp with the dagger 9:13:48 PM Josh: As you do, the blade glows. 9:13:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "Now, thrust!" 9:14:20 PM Creed: Creed stands straight with the dagger and thrusts it to her side at the wall 9:14:51 PM Josh: As you do, a dagger of electricity shoots out the tip and flies forward, embeding itself in the wall and exploding. 9:15:03 PM Josh: This is a lightning arrow dagger. 9:15:12 PM Creed: Creed 's eyes sparkle 9:16:53 PM Josh: In meta terms, you may now use a casting of shocking grasp to instead charge and prepare a lightning dagger. Once fired, you make a missile attack at the same range of a dagger. If it hits a target, they first take dagger damage, then the damage of a shocking grasp is emitted from it to hit all targets within 5 ft of the original target. 9:17:24 PM Josh: All targets in area may make a DEX save to half the damage. 9:17:49 PM Creed: saving that info 9:18:09 PM Josh: Wise. 9:20:04 PM Creed: I'm titling it Shocking Grasp-Lightning Arc 9:20:32 PM Creed: name is still under revisions 9:20:39 PM Josh: Ok. 9:20:49 PM Josh: Taeral is jumping with joy. "It worked! Ha ha!" 9:21:30 PM Creed: Creed looks over the dagger, inspecting it for any damage to the leather/gem/metal 9:22:16 PM Josh: Roll investigation. 9:22:32 PM Creed: (( 19 )) 9:23:17 PM Josh: You do see some faint char marks where the blade meets the hilt. But this seems to only be cosmetic damage. 9:26:47 PM Creed: "It doesn't seem to have done any real damage to it either, so it should work out for quite a while. Thank you Taeral. I've been trying to do something like this for a long while." 9:27:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "I had seen you practicing. I thought I would help." 9:28:07 PM Creed: "I appreciate the help." 9:28:14 PM Josh: Taeral: "I attempted earlier trials, but the kickback was far too strong. Threw off the balance, entirely." 9:31:28 PM Creed: "I can imagine, I was always unsure if it was working properly." 9:32:08 PM Josh: Taeral: "I am not sure the spell would work as you desired it to. The metal in the blade isn't designed for direction." 9:36:32 PM Creed: "It works, if I plunge it into my target." 9:37:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "Channeling wasn't the issue. If it ever left the blade, it would've been impossible to control." 9:37:30 PM Creed: "How did you work it then, was it the crystal?" 9:38:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes. The crystal generates a copy of what it's in, provided enough energy." 9:38:17 PM Josh: Taeral: "And your thrust provides a direction." 9:38:37 PM Creed: "...Good work Taeral." 9:38:55 PM Josh: Taeral bows. "Thank you, Lady Creed." 9:41:45 PM Creed: "You should look into more versions that could be used, possibly for the others as well." 9:42:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "I believe that is a great idea. But, testing them requires gutting a weapon." 9:42:45 PM Creed: "At least, ones that they would use." 9:46:38 PM Josh: Taeral nods. 9:52:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I have some other projects, but they're all kind of...well, I've been busy." 9:53:12 PM Creed: "Do tell." 9:53:55 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, I set up that trap over the world hole." 9:54:12 PM Creed: Creed looks over to the world hole "Trap?" 9:55:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, it caught a bee, earlier. When active, anything that comes in through the hole should pop into the old staff I was trapped in." 9:55:33 PM Creed: "So you have a bee in your old spirit-containment orb?" 9:55:56 PM Josh: Taeral: "No, I moved it to this jar." 9:56:07 PM Josh: He holds up a jar. There is a purple bee inside. 9:56:15 PM Creed: Creed DM's it 9:56:39 PM Creed: (( Can I try... nature? )) 9:56:48 PM Josh: ((It is not magic. You may.)) 9:56:57 PM Creed: ( 9 across the board ) 9:57:02 PM Josh: ((It's a bee...and it's purple.)) 9:57:13 PM Creed: "... It's a purple bee" 9:57:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oracle says it is from the far realm." 9:57:48 PM Creed: "Why is it purple though?" 9:58:08 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...because it's from the far realm? ...I guess?" 9:58:32 PM Creed: "If you don't mind me asking, I actually forget what resides in the Far Realm." 9:58:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "Beholders." 9:59:03 PM Creed: "... Right, good thing you have a trap there then." 9:59:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "Aboleths, I think." 9:59:13 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes...yes it is." 10:01:12 PM Creed: "Do you have any countermeasures prepared incase that single trap fails?" 10:02:13 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, these runes should make it very painful to leave the circle, and those are alarms to alert us, and those should slow it down if the other runes stop it." 10:02:37 PM Creed: "So if it continues past that?" 10:02:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "Then we run." 10:03:00 PM Creed: "Good to know." 10:03:26 PM Josh: Taeral: "You know, I've spent five years in this city. You'd think I'd've known about some of this stuff." 10:03:37 PM Creed: "Didn't you spend most of that time underground?" 10:04:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "Not literally." 10:04:21 PM Josh: Taeral: "I just worked with some...obscure merchants." 10:04:45 PM Creed: "Fair enough, we're both in on that." 10:06:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "...want my advice, Creed?" 10:06:21 PM Creed: "That depends on what your advice is, Taeral." 10:06:41 PM Josh: Taeral: "Leave. Now. Get a house. Get a life. And forget any of this stuff is here at all." 10:07:11 PM Creed: "Unfortunately, Taeral, This is my life. So there's no leaving it for as far as I've come now." 10:07:27 PM Creed: "Even if I wanted to, I know too much regardless." 10:07:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "...that's probably true. But I had to tell somebody that. So I know I gave someone a chance." 10:08:13 PM Creed: "The one that would probably take your advice more seriously would be Rune." 10:09:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, I think she would. ...I am not sure if I could do that to everyone else though. She's...valuable to them, I think. ...And to me." 10:09:27 PM Creed: "Isn't that all the more reason to warn her, then?" 10:38:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "..." 10:38:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "Thank you...by the way." 10:38:18 PM Creed: "For what, exactly?" 10:39:23 PM Josh: Taeral: "For this. For walking. For tinkering. For my life back." 10:40:00 PM Creed: "Ah, yes. It took a bit of muddling around with how to strike the deal, but I did say we were going to get your body back." 10:40:15 PM Creed: "I don't leave promises unresolved." 10:41:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "...If I may be honest...I kind of found you annoying when we first got to know each other. But I can see there is a respectability to you I overlooked before." 10:41:50 PM Creed: "The feeling is mutual, everyone is annoying here, but they have their charming sides... Lest you forget, I am still a noble, we're all annoying." 10:42:41 PM Creed: "In regards to what I've said, keep it from the others. I don't want Rune to nag me about calling everyone annoying." 10:43:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "Mum's the word." 10:43:48 PM Josh: Do you head back up? 10:43:52 PM Creed: She does.